on_airfandomcom-20200213-history
Lessons
Lessons is where you can level up a card’s CT/Skill Level by feeding it other cards or mats. The screenshot above displays the card feeding panel. To switch to material feeding, tap the ‘'Item Selection'’ button at the top right. The mats you use to increase CT level are these, and you can get them by performing Improvs/Auditions, going on Strolls, or buying them from the Shop with pieces. You also get these from failed Adlib Chances. Compared to cards, these mats do not increase skill level, while feeding a card another card increases both skill and ct level depending on what and how many you feed it. CLASS UP/CV LESSONS Maxing out CVs is where the grindier aspect of the game comes in. CVs are not only done for cards to increase strength and level caps, but also to unlock Off-Record stories and Awakened portraits. You also get a corresponding title reward after fully unlocking a card’s CV. To start increasing a card’s CV, you have to gather the necessary mats to bring it up a level. Once you have enough of these items, simply confirm by tapping on the pink button to finalize the process. In terms of difficulty, lower-rarity cards are easier to Max CV compared to higher rarity ones, but capping SRs and SSRs is worth all the effort as they increase the ct cap to 80 (for SRs) and 99 (for SSRs). For farming specific materials, refer to the guide below: (Hot Blood / Re:Fly / Eme☆kare / Maisy / Prid’s / Drop earrings, rings, bracelets) You get the earrings (first row) from bronze chests (50 IP Improvs), rings from silver chests (60 IP Improvs), and bracelets from gold chests (70 IP Improvs). Farm them on any of the specific unit’s Improv Studios. You can also get these as random drops from Auditions or you can buy a certain amount of them from the shop each month (not ocunting events). You should farm these during the Unit’s Improv Day each week (ex. Monday for Prid’s, Friday for MAISY). (ace / king / queen / jack / tests, notebooks, books) You get the tests (first row) from bronze chests (50 IP Improvs), notebooks from silver chests (60 IP Improvs), and books from gold chests (70 IP Improvs). Unlike unit rings/earrings/bracelets, you can farm these on any unit Improv Studio, but make sure to check what card attribute the node is to check if you’re farming the right ones (Jack nodes give Jack drops, while King nodes give out King drops). You can also get these as random drops from Auditions or you can buy a certain amount of them from the shop each month. (bronze / silver / gold / crests) You get the first one from bronze chests (50 IP Improvs), second from silver chests (60 IP Improvs), and third from gold chests (70 IP Improvs). These are usually required during the last CV Lesson you have to perform. You can drop these on any node or any unit Improv Studio, but you can also get these as drops from Auditions or you can buy them out through the Shop each month. Category:Gameplay